1. Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of automobile ignition diagnosis and control systems. More particularly, it is related to the field of using an ionization signal from an ionization detection circuit to monitor ignition parameters and diagnose engine performance.
2. Discussion
The prior art includes a variety of conventional methods for detecting and using ionization current in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. However, each of the various conventional systems suffers from a great variety of deficiencies. For example, prior art ionization current detection circuits are generally too slow and generate a current signal with low signal-to-noise ratio.
Current cylinder identification detection schemes using in-cylinder ionization detection have a number of issues: Noise, Vibration and Harshness problems when combusting on the exhaust stroke, cold-start hydrocarbon emissions problems, and delay due to fuel puddling effects at cold temperatures.